


A Simple Moment

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Tsukishima Kei cannot understand is how his best friend seems to experience so much during the small moments in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fic drabble written for prompt 21: ““We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” from
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/121384992891/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> (linked through my tumblr if you're interested. I couldn't find the prompt through the original poster's blog).

Just because they had been friends for years didn’t mean that Tsukishima understood Yamaguchi.  Of course he could read him; his body language and facial features, his open emotions.  But he couldn’t understand why his friend felt so strongly about some things. Well most things really.

As they walked home after practice together, Tsukki was once again struck by how  _strongly_ Yamaguchi seemed to feel things.  His friend was currently mid-sentence in a story about how during his last practice with Shimada, he had managed to aim his serve at a soda bottle, but when he hit it he scared a cat that had been hiding in the alley and while he was really excited about his shot, he also felt bad that he had scared it.  As usual, his excited storytelling meant that words flew out of his mouth at a mile a minute and his hands were gesturing wildly to articulate each point.  His eyes focused in the distance, remembering exactly how the scene unfolded and his expressive mouth switched between a prideful smile and a grieved grimace with ease.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, couldn’t understand why Yamaguchi was so excited over such a simple memory.  It was something he simply accepted that his friend did, but he didn’t think he would ever understand it.  

Neither of them noticed the approaching storm clouds; Yamaguchi too tied up in his story and Tsukishima too busy peeking at his friend’s enthusiastic mannerisms.  So the first few raindrops took them completely by surprise.

Tsukishima sighed in frustration as the first drops landed square on his blonde head.  He started walking faster, heading toward the nearest store opening for cover.

Yamaguchi simply stared up at the sky, watching the droplets fall.  Without stopping to look fully at his face, Tsukishima called over his shoulder, “Hurry up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” His friend called on reflex, jogging to catch up with his taller friend at the convenience store overhang. 

“Ugh this is the worst,” Tsukishima complained, his voice low and dry, unlike his clothing.  “I didn’t realize it was supposed to rain today.”

“It doesn’t look that bad, Tsukki.  We can always keep walking home.”  Yamaguchi’s cheerful words seemed to signal the sky to rumble and lightning to flash above them.

“Like hell I am walking home in that,” the tall blonde replied flatly as he stared up at the sky in distaste.  The rain started poring down harder, as if in spite of Yamaguchi’s words.

“But the rain is such a pretty thing, Tsukki!  It makes everything grow and it sounds like music on the roof when you’re trying to sleep.” A giddy smile greeted the surly blonde and he twitched an eyebrow, recognizing the expression as one his friend got only when truly excited about something.   _It’s just a storm, and it’s extremely inconvenient.  Why on earth is he excited?_

“It can storm when I’m not caught up in it.”

A giggle rose in the brunette’s throat, his smile growing at his best friend’s demonstration of his dry sense of humor.

“Most people agree with you. Storms can be bad, but you know….,” Yamaguchi peeked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, “I really love the rain.”

Tsukishima opened his mouth, to scoff or ask why, he wasn’t quite sure.  Instead his jaw ended up hanging in disbelief as Yamaguchi left his bag leaning gently against the side of the building, away from the water, before running out into the downpour himself.

“Yamaguchi, what are you doing?!”

His friend simply twirled in a circle with his arms outstretched.  Water plastered his dark unruly hair to his forehead and his white button-down uniform top to his skin.  Laughter bubbled out of him as he tilted his head back to face the dark clouds above.  “Just living in the moment,” he called out.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  Disbelief colored Tsukishima’s normally impassive voice and raised its pitch embarrassingly.

His friend simply laughed again, the sound almost musical among the pattering of rain on the pavement. “Join me Tsukki!  Live in the moment.”

After a few minutes of blank observation, a wry smile formed on the blonde’s lips, watching his friend drench himself in the name of so-called living.   _What the hell._

If anyone asked, no, Tsukishima Kei did not drop his bag (headphones placed safely inside to prevent damage, of course) beside the building and walk into the rain to join his best friend.  He did not let Yamaguchi Tadashi grab his hands and twirl him around as the downpour drenched them and raindrops dripped down his face and onto Tadashi’s shirt. He definitely didn’t smile as his shorter friend looked up at him with pure joy in his eyes.

But since no one was there to ask, there was no reason for two soggy teenagers to explain anything. Instead they simply lived in the moment, enjoying the simplicity of the rain.


End file.
